If I Die Young
by indipindy16
Summary: This is a Valduggery SONGFIC inspired by the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry. When Valkeryie dies, Skulduggery is heartbroken. But when her dead spirit tells him of an upcoming war between the evil dead and the good alive, he must start preparing for it. Heres the song- /watch?v Aw8W6hYGZ0E
1. Death

I suggest you hear the song before reading.

**If I Die Young**

**_If I die young,_**

**_Bury me in satin,_**

**_Lay me down on a,_**

**_Bed of roses,_**

**_Sink me in the river,_**

_**At dawn,**_

**_Send me away with the words of a love song._**

*****VALKERYIE P.O.V*****

I gasped in pain. Deeply imbedded in my stomach was a glintingly painful razor. Billy-Ray Sanguine's razor. The razor that gives scars. The razor that will kill me. You may be wondering _why_ it's even in there, so this is the story.

Two days ago Skulduggery and I were called to a case. Sanguine and Dusk's son, Midnight(What an inventive name..), were both madly in love with Tanith(what a suprise! Sarcastic.), and were fighting over her in public. Sanguine wanted to show his love for Tanith by killing me(oh yeah, she'd be charmed by that!), whilst Midnight was planning to destroy the Sanctuary. At the time I had Sanguine's razor in my pocket. Everyone, even me, thought Midnight was the only one to worry about.

A day ago, 'Tanith' sent me a text telling me to meet her at Gordon's place(Mine now though, as I'm 20) the next day, to have a chat with Gordon(ECHO STONE). Today I came, saying to Skulduggery that I wanted the day off for once. He said he'd call at noon to check on me, and I agreed. When I got there, there was no Tanith. I found the echo stone crushed, but Gordon still on his last legs. He told me that Sanguine had done it, just before he faded away. I sat crying, as though it was the real Gordon, dying once and for all. I was drying my eyes when I heard it. The crack of floorboards. I looked up. All I saw was Sanguine's smirking face as he knocked be out.

Next thing, I was chained to the wall in Sanguine's... well, somewhere. There were no windows, no light, exept for that of his newly-stolen razor. He first scratched my face with it. Then my arms. The pain devoured all senses, scars developing almost emediatly on my newly-cut skin. Then my phone rang. Sanguine told me to make it look normal.

"Hi Valkeryie!" Skulduggery told me cheer fully.

"Hi..." I told him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"No- HELP! SANGUINE HAS ME AND -" Sanguine snatched the phone. I screamed loud enough for Skuldugerry to hear over the phone just before Sanguine stepped on it,detroying it, with his foot.

"That was a pretty good phone!" I glared at him. Hatred bubbled through my viens. Suddenly the wall was burst down, and Skulduggery stepped in.

"Oh, what we do for love!" Sanguine smirked, through the razor into my stomach, and tunneled away. Skulduggery pulled the razor out. He had no faq'ade on. He quickly undid the chains. He obviously had the illusion that I was going to live. I knew there was no hope.

"Skulduggery, I'm going to die."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am. And I want to tell you something."

"No, you're not going to die!"

"Whatever you think, I am going to tell you something." I was close to dying. It would be the end soon. And I wasn't afraid. "I love you." Skulduggery froze, and I began to sing.

**LISTEN TO 'IF I DIE YOUNG' WITH LYRICS REPEATING HERE- watch?v=Aw8W6hYGZ0E**


	2. The Message

*****6 MONTHS LATER*****

Skulduggery sighed. It had been 6 months now since the fateful day that Valkyrie had died. He remembered every last second. Sanguine had been hunted down by Tanith and killed. After her death, her parents had been told about everything. And Skulduggery had been the one to do it. He had gone into her old room once it was over. He remembered putting on his facade and actually crying. He had then taken off the facade, and leaving through the window. The funeral had been a few weeks later. He had stayed by the grave for hours. Ghastly had stayed with him. Skulduggery looked around his bedroom. Suddenly a figure appeared. Her long, black, hair covered her eyes, and she wore her unmistakably black clothes. It was Valkyrie. Skulduggery gasped when the figure spoke.

"We meet again." She told him.

"Valkyrie..."

"I have a message for you."

"Valkyrie..."

"In ten days all those who were evil and died will finish training and manipulating those alive in their dreams. The dead will rise up against the living. We must all be ready. You can trust no one. You must survive." The Valkyrie told him. Skulduggery gasped, but nodded. He must fight. He must only tell those who really mattered. He could only tell Ghastly and Tanith. Because this was war.

**REALLY SHORT, I KNOW, BUT I'M NOW TURNING THIS INTO AN ADVENTURE AND THERE WILL BE MANY CHAPTERS TO COME.**


End file.
